willows creek
by Ffionsummersxx
Summary: renesmee is going to school first day as she goes home charlie nows something !x sorry crap at wrighting summarys


_**Chapter 1 **_

_**NEW school **_

i had just woken up at 5.30 it was my first day at school i could'nt wait. i was only 5 really but i looked like i 17 year old which was weured cause my dad was pratically 17.

we were still living in forks. my mum had told me that she had gone to forks high she said she had met my dad there this could be exciting then.

so i got out of bed still half asleep and went to the over sized wardroble auntie alice had made uncle emmet build me. i spent half an hour in the room you could call it and eventullay pulled out skiny jeans and a pink tight top and pink ballerina shoes.

I went to the kitchen to find mammy she was humming to her self while cooking me some lovely pancakes that was the only human food that tasted nice i would prefere blood though.

I dont think mammy new i had come into the kitchen cause she was dancing and she never danced infront of people she was still i cluzt as a dad came out of now where and laughed at that thought which made me and my mum jump.

" you do know she has been watching you dance dont you "my dad whisperd in my mothers ear "ewww gross get a room" as he started to kiss her neck i bet if she was still human she would have blushed like i tomato. out the corner of my eye i saw my dad nod his head to my thought.

Auntie alice came bursting in the door "ahh i thought you were wearing something terrible but thats okay i guess " she smiled at me i loved my aunt alice if she wasent playing dress up nessie all the time.

dad could you ask auntie alice if everythink goes okay at school today ?

i thought. i was i bit shakey cause i did not know what to expect from high school today. he just nodded.

"alice could you check school today for ness she is a tiny bit scared about anything happening on her first day and i nowyou wont cause you have my controll" i hope he was right !

My auntie give my the all check and my uncle emmet came bursting through the door give me one of my all loved bear hug i have always wondered if he is a bear which just looked like a human.

my dad could not hold his laughter and uncle emmet asked " are you having a talk thing cause i hate it when you do that im always 20 steps behind you now !" " emmet it is 10 steps behind" my mum said placing the pancakes on the table as i was about to take a step jacob came throught the door and sat in the seat and eat them

i just stood there staring dagers at him i was looking forward to them but he had finished them in a blink of an eye my mum smacked his head "oww" " they were for nessie jake" " ahh she should have gotten there faster there then"

he gave me one of his puppy grins i could'nt help but laugh and just shrugged it off .

I went in auntie alice's car with her jasper and emmet. emmet was teasing me the hole way there sayign "all them boys are going to be all over you ness" "if they are call us nessie" uncle jasper said

we pulled up to school gates and i started to get really nevous then all of a sudden a flash of calm washed over me like a wave i looked at jasper who smirked at me. i mouthed a thanx at him.

mum, dad, rosalie had gotten there before us and had gone to an office to collet our time tables for today. my mum handed me mine and said " nessie these are your lesson's here" and pointed at the some big bold wrighting on the paper she said it as if i were a child !

**lesson 1 - english **

**lesson 2 - history **

**lesson 3 - art**

**lesson 4 - drama**

**dinner **

**lesson 5 - p.e **

Dad what if people dont like me !

i was starting to panic i could feel it coming and not even jasper's gift could wash this away. my dad was saying stuff like " i'm sure they will " and " dont panic sweetheart" dont panic dont panic.

we were walking through the hall ways and it was like we were hollywood stars i mean people didn't take thier eyes off us one second. it was kindda funny this boy was staring at us and walked strait into a girl which slapped him in the face owww thats got to hurt i bet !.

i swear i saw a boy look me up and down and boy did he look inpressed i really hope i did not have class with that one. I said my goodbyes to everyone and headed to class i had my first class on my own well that was good i guess.

the teacher told me to introduce my self to the class " umm yea hi im renesmee cullen but you can call me nessie cullen my brother and his girlfriend is edward and bella and the rest of my adopted siblings are alice, jasper, emmet and rosalie" and that was our fake story to tell everyone i guess i hoped people belived me .

i stared walking to my chair at the back when a slutish looking girls put her foot in the path which made me nearly fall i could not understared why maybe it was the boy sitting next her which was staring at me he must be her boyfriend or something.

as soon as i got to the back and sat down a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes started talking to me " heya im molly, molly jones" she put out her hand to let me shake it i eyed it and she took it away but i still talking to her " umm , heya im nessie , nessie cullen" all was quiet after that

all my classes went by fast i had history with mum and hse complained all the way thought that about history lesson's being boring i totally agreed with her.

i had art with emmet now this is going to be fun. the teacher told us to draw a teddy wich we had in front of us i had a sheep soo i started drawing that suddenly emmet shouted " MISS I HAVE DONE MINE" it turned out to be nuthing to 2 strait line really.

drama was kinda funny alice was up on the stage doing a temper tantram as a demonstration and dine it rather well to be honest but i could not wait to get out of classes all to gether.


End file.
